1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transom members for sliding doors.
2. Brief Summary of the Invention
According to the present invention there is provided a transom member for a sliding door having an elongate support member and a cover member secured to the support member, a cavity being defined between the support member and cover member, sensing means for sensing approach of a person towards the transom member being provided, said sensing means including an energy detector for detecting energy from a person approaching the transom member, said sensing means being positioned within said cavity with said detector being positioned to receive said energy through said cover member.